Chills
by Phish Tacko
Summary: All Sweeney Todd could do was lie there on the deck of the Bountiful, helpless and shivering.
1. Rescue

**Summary: Anthony rescues Sweeney from the ocean. It's almost like catching a dorkfish, Sweeney being the dorkfish. Basically, it's a series of little scribblings I've written down about Sweeney and Anthony while they were at sea.**

**Disclaimer: I just own Jacob and a few other unrecognizable guys that I haven't thought up yet.**

* * *

><p>Sweeney Todd was cold.<p>

He was cold, and he was soaking wet.

"Quick, someone see if he's breathing!" He was rolled roughly onto his back and something was suddenly right next to his face.

"C'mon… C'mon…"

Sweeney suddenly convulsed and began to cough and gasp for air as water came gushing from his mouth.

"There we go. That's it." He was rolled onto his side and he continued to cough. "There we go. C'mon, buddy." Someone pulled him into a sitting position. "Come on." Sweeney coughed and vomited more water.

"Ugh…" He let his head flop to the side as more water flowed out of his mouth.

(won't stop someone help please help me)

"Did you swallow the entire sea?" He heard someone asked as he felt several light slaps on his cheek.

"Shut up, Kelso." There was a smack.

"Ow!" Sweeney suddenly fell, unsupported, back onto the floor. "Geez, Hope… That hurts. You have bony hands."

(Hope and Kelso)

"Quit your whining, dumbass." Sweeney felt two thin arms snake around his waist and knees before he was lifted into the air. "Now, c'mon. Help me get him below deck." He felt another set of arms wrap around his other side.

"Ugh…" Sweeney let his head rest against what he assumed was a shoulder and shivered as he was carried down below the deck.

_Thud._

"Aah…" He cringed inwardly as his bare feet hit something hard.

"Hey, dumbass. There's a wall there."

"¡Ya lo sé!" A sigh was heard and the two continued arguing in a foreign language that Sweeney vaguely recognized as Spanish.

A couple minutes later...

"Okay, Kelso, set him down there."

"Here?"

"No, dumbfuck, in the crow's nest. Yes, right here!"

"Damn, Hope, quit cursing at me!"

"Ugh…" Sweeney felt himself being lowered onto something soft. He shivered and moaned quietly, as he was still soaking wet.

"Hey. Señor?" He suddenly heard a noise like fingers snapping in front of him. "Are you awake?" He groaned and opened his eyes. "He's awake."

Sweeney let his eyes wander around the dimly-lit room. Its scant furnishings were made of wood and the room was lit by a single candle. Standing there with him were two boys. One was very tall, probably taller than he, and had tanned skin and black wavy hair to his shoulder blades. His muscular chest was exposed through his unbuttoned shirt and he wore no coat.

The other boy was pretty much the exact opposite. His skin was quite pale for a sailor and his light brown hair didn't go past the base of his neck. His facial features were somewhat feminine and Sweeney could tell that he was thin, even though he was covered by a coat and his shirt was buttoned up to his neck. He couldn't tell how tall this boy was, since he was sitting on the bed.

"What's his name?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"I'm getting to that." The seated boy turned back to Sweeney. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold…" Sweeney was startled by the hoarseness of his own voice. He shivered and turned onto his side. "Freezing…" He shivered again and curled up in a ball as the boy sitting next to him removed his coat and draped it over him.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh…" Sweeney closed his eyes again and sighed tiredly.

"I'm Anthony." The boy sitting next to him said. "This is Jacob, but everyone calls him Kelso."

"Ah…"

"Wot would be your name, sir?" Jacob/Kelso asked from across the room.

"Uh… Todd… Sweeney Todd…" By then, Sweeney's voice was little more than a weak, hoarse whisper.

"Ah. Well, Mr Todd…" Anthony began. "Welcome to The Bountiful." He patted Sweeney's shoulder lightly. "You'd best be getting some rest."

"Will do…" Sweeney's eyes drooped closed and he curled tighter before a dreamless sleep came for him.

As Anthony sat watching Sweeney sleep, he stared at his hair. It was black with a white streak on the right and it vaguely resembled a lion's mane.

"Hey, Kelso?"

"Eh?"

"C'mere." Jacob knelt down next to Anthony and looked at the sleeping man.

"What?"

"Is it, uh…" Anthony pointed at Sweeney's streak. "Is it normal for a man's hair to do that?"

"I dunno." Jacob shrugged and stood. "I doubt it."

"Mmmm…" Sweeney shifted in his sleep and shivered. "L-Lu… Lucy…"

"Who's Lucy?" Jacob asked.

"I dunno." Anthony stared down at Sweeney's hair. "His wife? Daughter? Who knows?"

"Let's ask him." Jacob reached for Sweeney's shoulder until Anthony slapped his hand away. "Ow! Hope, what the hell?"

"Shh!" Anthony held a finger to his lips. "He's asleep, you moron!"

"So?"

"So, do you really think it wise to wake someone who, for all we know, could try to kill us at any given moment?" Anthony punched Jacob's arm. "Think it through, dumbass!"

"Ow..."

"Mmmm…" Sweeney groaned in his sleep and shivered. His wet clothes weren't helping his situation one bit.

"Maybe we should get 'im into something dry."

"Why?" All Anthony did was gave Jacob a look that said, 'Seriously?'

"Kelso, are you really that stupid? Look how much he's shivering." Anthony slowly peeled his coat away from Sweeney and rolled him onto his back. "Look, look at how wet his clothes are. He's not even wearing shoes." He lifted him into a sitting position. "He feels like ice." Sweeney's head flopped over and rested on Anthony's shoulder. "C'mon, Kelso, help me, here."

Around 5 minutes later…

"Okay… There we are." Anthony wrapped his arms around Sweeney, who was now dry and wrapped in a blanket. "He's lookin' a little better now." He rubbed the still-shivering man's shoulder.

"Mmm…" Sweeney snuggled closer to Anthony and continued to shiver.

"C'mere, Kelso. He's still cold."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno, Kelso, you radiate heat. Hug us, or something."

"Okay…" Jacob sat down by the two and wrapped his arms around them. "Holy shit. He's freezing."

"No shit."

After about 10 minutes, Sweeney's shivering was finally at an end. He was sleeping soundly at last and his teeth were no longer chattering. He was still lying in Anthony's arms and he still had the blanket around him.

"There we are…" Anthony rubbed Sweeney's back and held him close. "Nice and warm."

"Mmm…" Sweeney sighed in his sleep and gave a small shudder.

(poor guy)

"Okay… Get your rest." Anthony let him recline on the makeshift bed. "Sleep well." He stood up and headed back up to the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>YES, I KNOW IT'S SHORT. And I know I made everyone act like dumbasses. You're just gonna have to get over it.<strong>


	2. Seasick

**Summary: Chapter two, y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: Look away if you are squeamish. This chapter contains seasickness, as if you couldn't tell from the title of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mr Todd. C'mon. I've got you."<p>

"Ugh…"

"C'mon. It's okay." Anthony wrapped his arm around Sweeney and held him upright. "Put your arm around my shoulders." Sweeney complied and slung his arm sloppily around Anthony's shoulders.

"Where are we going?" He asked groggily.

"We're going up to the deck." The young sailor answered. "You need air. You've been shut up down here for days."

"Okay…"

_About 5 minutes later…_

"Better?"

"A little…" Sweeney leaned heavily on Anthony. "The sun feels good…" The boat shifted suddenly and they both lost their balance and topped over.

"Ow…" Anthony's voice was muffled in Sweeney's shoulder. "Get off me."

"Sorry." Sweeney sat up and allowed Anthony to get to his feet.

"Are you all right, Mr Todd?"

"Huh?"

"You don't look so good."

"I don't?"

"You look like you're about to be sick."

"Oh…" Anthony helped Sweeney to his feet and led him to the side of the boat. "Oh…!" Sweeney suddenly leaned over and heaved the meager contents of his stomach into the sea.

"Ew…" Anthony hesitantly reached for Sweeney's hair and gathered it away from his face. "Uh…"

"Just don't say anything…" Sweeney groaned before throwing up again. "Ugh…"

"It's okay." Anthony rubbed the man's back as he continued to heave. "It's okay…"

"Ugh…" Sweeney closed his eyes and let himself fall to the floor.

"Do you want me to take you back down below deck?"

"No, no… I'm fine…" He rubbed his temples and leaned against the wall. "Just a little seasick."

"_A little? _Mr Todd, you just threw up three times." Anthony gave Sweeney's shoulder a gentle pat. "I think you should lie down."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look sick."

"I always look sick."

"Right. Uh-huh. Come on." Anthony helped Sweeney to his feet. "I'm taking you back below deck."

"Why?"

"You're sick. You need your rest."

"Not yet." Sweeney leaned over the side of the boat.

"You wouldn't be throwing up if you weren't sick."

"Shut up…" Sweeney threw up one more time while Anthony held his hair back. "Ugh…"

"Better?"

"No…" He collapsed against Anthony and groaned.

"Okay, I've got you. I've got you."

"Shut up… Just shut up and let me throw up in peace…"

"Okay." Anthony helped him stay upright and held his hair back. "It's okay."

"Ugh…" Sweeney leaned forward and vomited one last time.

"Take it easy, Mr Todd. It's okay." Anthony rubbed his back and led him back down below the deck. "I've got you."

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry you had to see Sweeney throwing up like that. Too bad they didn't have Dramamine back then.<strong>

**YES, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT. GET OVER IT.**


End file.
